


Romantic

by charmed_seconds



Series: Blissful Harmony [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic

Harry peered around the open field, a frown playing on his lips. “Where the hell is she?” he muttered under his breath as he began walking away from Hogwarts.

                “Finally!” he cheered when he found her leaning against a tree by the lake, “Hermione,”

                The brunette girl looked up from her book and smiled, “Hi Harry.”

                Plopping down beside her, Harry gave his girlfriend a quick peck, “I’ve been looking for you.”

                “Oh, sorry.” Hermione said, “I got cooped up in the library, thought I would come out here and get some fresh air. How was your Qudditch practice?”

                Harry shrugged, “It was alright. The chasers are a bit slow, but we’ll get them to where they need to be before the game.”

                Hermione smiled, “That’s good. So why were you looking for me?”

                Harry grinned, “Just wanted to spend some time with you. Felt like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

                Hermione blushed lightly and cuddled into her boyfriend’s side, “You are a sap Harry Potter.”

                Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione, and pecked her cheek, “Only for you love.”


End file.
